My little Maximum Ride
by double-oh-nothing
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been transfered oveer to the real world and become normal, mostly. She stills has her wings Enter flock what will happen? even I don't know
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own Rainbow dash or Maximum Ride, I might own any not important characters though, this story was born out of boredom tell me what you think no flames please seeing as I am scared of fire**

Rainbow dash was running through ponyville being chased by these weird human-wolf hybrids or something, when all of a sudden a portal opened up before her. She hopped through the portal only to turn around to see it close behind her, trapping the wolf men in her dimension. Soon she was traveling through time and space; she saw flashes of images, most of them not making sense. Then she blacked out.

Rainbow awoke to find six kids standing around her. _That's odd, what are kid's doing in ponyville? _They had been talking among themselves when they finally realized she was awake.

"Oh, hi" Said a girl who looked about fourteen "Who are you? My name is Max." _Again. Odd why would children talk to a horse? _Then she looked down only to see she wasn't a horse any more but a human, a fourteen year old girl like Max. To be precise.

"You can call me Rainbow." I said not knowing what else to say.

"Ohhh, Rainbow, that's a pretty name. Much prettier than Nudge. Don't cha think? Although I sometimes wish my name was uber fancy like Cleopatra, right?" A tall boy with black hair stepped out of the shadows and covered Nudge's mouth. Another boy who also looked fourteen said

"Thank you for listening to the Nudge channel, all Nudge all the time." Rainbow had to crack a smile at this.

"Well I hate to be a bother so I've got to go." And with that Rainbow shot out her wings. Thank goodness they had stayed with her. But instead of being blue they were white. _Oh well, wings are wings, and that's all that matters. _The kids stared in shock. What else would they do? Thought Rainbow, She didn't expect them to pull her back to the ground and start to talk all at once, except maybe the tall boy who radiated black.

"Who _are_ you?" Max asked again.

"I'm Rainbow," Rainbow replied. She heard rustling and out popped the wolf men.

"Oh no, not you again!"

"You've met erasers before?"

"Yeah once, but I hate them."

"Smart girl" Rainbow didn't know what she was doing but all of a sudden she was with the strange kids kicking some eraser butt, an upper hand punch here, and a roundhouse kick there. What was Rainbow doing? Wasn't she supposed to be all sunshine and lollypops?

Max's POV

We had decided that we were going to settle down in a forest for the night. (We being me and the flock) We were looking for a good place to sleep when Gazzy called me over,

"Max! Look what I found!"

"If it can explode I'm not coming."

"No, Max. It's a person!" WTH I go over to where Gazzy is standing and see he's right. There is a girl about my age lying on the ground. She has long hair that is straight, silky looking and RAINBOW! Ok that can't be natural. She is wearing a black tank top with arm bands, fingerless gloves and dark jeans. She's not wearing any shoes and her nails were perfectly manicured, they were black with rainbow stripes in them. When she awoke she told us her name was Rainbow, and I thought why not? Her eyes were startling; they were grey with streaks of different colors in them. All that was fine and dandy but what shook me the most was when she shot out her wings. I thought we were the only bird-kids, but that tells you what I know. Then another amazing thing happened, erasers came and not only did she know them but she kicked their butts. I think she'll fit into the flock just fine.

Rainbow's POV

Ok I am really confused. I just beat up a bunch of erasers, and I'm not normally like this.


	2. PIPA

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE  
>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<br>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.


	3. Plea for help

Doubleohnothing- Hey guys it's me 000

ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA- and me IheartGD

000- Sorry peeps but me and my sis-

IheartGD-That's me

000-Shut up. Anyways like I was going to say was we're going on vacation on Monday and won't be able to update. we wanted to give you guys a chance to adopt any of our open stories.

IheartGD- Yes, I fear that we might not be able to update any of the stories left.

000- Anyways, PM me if you want any of my stories or ILOVEGREENDAY-MWAHAHAHA's stories.

IheartGD-We need you to PM her by 6:00am on Monday the 14th. Any later and we will not be able to reply back. Remember this applies to all of our open stories.

Both-Thank you and have a good night

000- *snicker* that sounded so formal.

IheartGD- Fine how 'bout this? Peace out chikos and chikas!


End file.
